


Iridescence

by royalbk



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Because of Reasons, Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, aka anything that comes to mind, also pointless mostly, but they love each other - Freeform, kagome and sesshoumaru share a mutually snarky relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalbk/pseuds/royalbk
Summary: A hundred possible situations, a hundred scenarios...romance, friendship and soulmates. A SesshoumaruKagome one shot and drabble collection for the LJ community IynoKakera.





	1. Amber Lining – Theme #46, Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Disblaimer: No one is mine!
> 
> A/N: Sesshoumaru is pretty much a pervert. Kagome likes it though.

This was definitely the best hotel he had seen in a long time. A shining example of class and elegance like few of the places he had had the pleasure of seeing in his extensive trips around the world.

Not over the roof, not sub-par...

It was probably the work of some stuck-up bastard who thought himself ruler of the world. Inuyasha had to admit though that he liked the pale lights reflected on the walls and the red, velvet carpets that complemented the leather couches so well. And perhaps the intricately built fountain just a few feet away...

"Are you going to stare all day long or are we getting rooms already?"

"Keh. Eager to get the pervert all to yourself or something?"

Miroku glowed with innocence.

His secretary rolled her eyes and shortly threatened him with bodily harm that not even Kikyou would be able to undo afterward. Inuyasha - grudgingly - acquiesced defeat when Sango mentioned the painful loss of some very important part of his anatomy that wouldn't allow him have children. Probably for the next two hundred years or so until his demon blood recuperated.

It was overrated but sure as hell worked.

So...checking in it wa - whoa! Speaking of high placed bastards, here came one who had probably won the gold or something.

Inuyasha leaned his elbows on the counter, ignoring the startled look of the receptionist, and blatantly stared at the couple that had just stepped in the loge. Graceful and complementary at once, dark and light but obviously with switched personalities.

The man - scratch that, youkai - was definitely the owner of this place...if one noticed how everyone stopped and respectfully bowed to him. He looked just almost similar to him but without the ears and definitely with an added icicle up his ass.

Snort. He probably thought himself high and mighty for having the looks - stupid, girlish, pretty white hair and amber eyes - the money and the lively, beautiful woman with blue eyes walking by his side. Which, by the way, was either a gold digger or blind.

For sure that no one wanted to be with - his ears perked at the murmurings of guests and employees alike - this Sesshoumaru Taisho character for the laughs.  
  


* * *

 

"We shouldn't really be doing this here - _uhm_!"

They shouldn't...but for once Kagome was glad that he rarely listened to her in such situations. The jacket fell to her elbows and he undid the first two buttons of her white shirt to nibble at her collarbone.

"Thirty floors to go still," a murmur, a growl, "and the only stop is to our penthouse. _We have time..._ "

"If this weren't out personal elevator," she laughingly nipped at his pointed ear, blowing a puff of air _just_ to feel him shudder in delight, "I would've been so embarrassed. I swear...I think you only married me so that you could have an excuse to legally to push me up against the nearest wall when the mood strikes you."

"Hn." That was a very satisfied _'hn'_ in her opinion. Kagome swallowed when he carelessly mimicked the way he had undressed her only a few moments earlier...saffron eyes hooded and _oh so_ terribly amused.

"Let us test that theory, shall we? I wish to refresh my memory."

The black tie hung from his fingers as an unspoken promise.

Kagome had nothing to complain about _that_.


	2. Show of Strength – Theme #43, Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'd wish you good luck, but I already know that you're going to decimate the opposition even without it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kote - Hand protection  
> Do - Chest and abdomen guard  
> Shinai - Bamboo practice sword

"I'd wish you good luck, but I already know that you're going to decimate the opposition even without it." 

"Hn. They chose to enter the competition."

"Would you please stop fussing?" She pouted, fumbling with the knots of his _do_ , trying her best to tie the stubborn piece of cloth securely, "You're not making this any easier for me."

"It was you who offered your assistance in the first place." Sesshoumaru replied with a derogatory lift of his eyebrow...in turn, tightening the _kote_ so that they wouldn't fall of his hands in the throes of _defeating the enemies_.

Kendo competition or not, Kagome was already feeling sorry for the poor creatures that would soon become floor scrubbers. Her boyfriend tended to be a little extreme at times - taking kenjutsu as seriously as he took his college studies.

And that was saying an awful lot.

"Hmph. Is that any way to treat a defenseless, _delicate_ creature like me?" A rakish smile and a fleeting glance from her famous puppy eyes, "I bruise easily you know."

Like expected, Sesshoumaru's upper lip curled to reveal a hint of fang and his eyes slanted in annoyance. "Do not mention the words of that clingy wolf in my presence. I might just be persuaded to send him to the infirmary."

Kagome sighed, feeling gleeful about finally tying the ties, and raised herself on her tiptoes to kiss him apologetically. Kouga had insisted on making her his girlfriend ever since that - third, not first - time they had met during her freshman year. He had this quirky way with wooing sometimes...and Sesshoumaru often contemplated, out loud when he was with her mostly, ripping _the mangy mutt's_ tongue for insolence.

Okay, so her two year long boyfriend wasn't what you could call flowery or overly sensitive of a person's feelings. It was just that she had learned to see his good points - maybe she had squinted a bit in the beginning but...

"Hey, hey! This is a locker room, not a kissing booth! _Sesshoumaru_ , you bastard, stop smooching my best friend. The competition is about to begin and this is _disturbing_ dammit!"

Inuyasha also had this considerate way of speaking to people. Sibling rivalry was always pleasant, but in this case Kagome was quite aware that someone could end up with one arm less. Taisho brothers...such _children_ sometimes.

"You have five seconds to turn back and walk out that door, _little brother_."

"I never listened to you, not going to start now."

"Inuyasha! Didn't your mother ever teach you to knock first?"

"No, but she did teach me to take pictures when I see some weird happening of nature in motion. I'm sorry to disappoint her but I don't have my camera with me."

Not even Inuyasha could dodge the shinai - thrown _accidentally_ of course! - that came wheezing his way and hit him in the forehead...knocking him unconscious on impact.

Kagome fumed and struggled against the idea of committing murder.

Sesshoumaru smirked and repressed a chuckle.

For once in his life, he actually found himself agreeing with his moron of a brother.

It was such a pity that a camera was unavailable at the moment...for posterity's sake of course.


	3. Dark – Theme #21, Small Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...this night was definitely not what Kagome had thought it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pointless UST anyone? :D

Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear...this night was definitely _not_ what Kagome had thought it would be. Things were evolving in a way she was not even sure that she didn't like - worst of all!

Inuyasha's party had been going on well enough - music had spurred Sango to dance, girls had encouraged Miroku to grope them and Kikyou and Inuyasha had been submerged into their own, little world - until someone had thought to sneak _good quality_ alcohol into the house...for the birthday boy who was now eighteen and supposedly _old_ enough to know better.

_Yeah. Riiiiiiight._

Kagome was proud of herself for avoiding the urge to just loosen up and get into the mood. No scotch, rum or beer had gotten anywhere close to her. And that was excellent. Really!

Her mom had time and time again taught her that there was nothing more ungraceful than a drunk girl bent on doing God knew what. Mainly, because alcohol made one do and say things that were not in character and not remotely sane...or close to normal.

Taking Yura for example - empty-headed, flirty Yura who had pushed her in a two by two sized closet with _Sesshoumaru_ and then locked the door - didn't do a thing to contradict her mother's theory.

The room was small, cramped and above all dark and...had she mentioned _small_ before?

She couldn't budge an inch because her breasts were cushioned by his chest. Sesshoumaru was, simply put, massive and wide-shouldered from up close. Sucking up the air in the room and making her terribly nervous.

Blush.

Her feet were immobile because they were tangled in his and her head was trapped between the two, lean and - drool - muscled arms supported by the wall behind her.

_Blush_

Kagome was going to die of embarrassment if he breathed one more time on her neck, or _accidentally_ brushed those soft strands of hair against her cheeks and lips. It was the only advantage of having him pressed against a hard surface...not having her knees buckle from the intensity of her thoughts.

She just had to say _something_ to get her mind off his incredible sexual appeal (and the fact that he was talkative as a wall)! Even if this was the third time she mumbled it to herself.

"I know that Yura is our friend and that she has been trying to date you for years, Sesshoumaru...but I fail to understand how this situation could be productive for her. Also I'm going to kill her when we get out!"

The soft growl that followed sounded suspiciously like a snort. It seemed like he was finally annoyed enough to answer her crazy grumbles. "You have my permission to use the _bitch_ to wipe the floors. She is an unaccountable nuisance from all points of view."

Kagome sighed.

How like him. Giving her permission and ending the subject all in one.

"You're not very talkative, you know."

The way his eyes lit for a split a second, brightening the darkness around his face, said more than words. Annoyance again.

"You are pressed against me. I prefer _not_ to be talkative."

Kagome rolled her eyes humorously.

"Is that any way to treat the girl you're dating? Careful, I'll start thinking that you don't want to go past a first date."

He snarled when she shifted against him. "I am tempted enough to simply skim to the _mating_ ritual as it is," frost laced his words, but it was strained, "stop fidgeting."

"Hey, hey, _hey_! I'm the one wearing a skirt here, dammit!"


	4. Refresher – Theme #27, Help is requested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did a college girl, who had gotten up from bed just for this, have to do to get some sugar in her system?

Oomph!

She glared at the stubborn soda bottle, shaking her one-too-many-times abused hand against the pain, and contemplated putting it back in the fridge. It probably wouldn't live for too long next to the, err, spoiled milk, but Kagome couldn't care less.

Puppy eyes had nothing on this thing and she was becoming desperate already!

What did a college girl, who had gotten up from bed just for this, have to do to get some sugar in her system? Thwack it against a wall and hope that it wouldn't spray on the furniture? It was the middle of the darn night.

Kagome _needed_ her sugar! Or she would possibly go psycho and decide to call her roommate to solve the problem!

"Is there a reason why you are up at this ungodly hour, woman?" Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, rumbling discontentedly in the crook of her neck. Speak of the dog and he will bark. Maybe it was a sign from God or something?

She turned in her _roommate's_ embrace and, with the most defeated look possible, presented him the plastic bottle...wisely choosing to ignore that he was wearing only a sheet and that she was wearing only a sheet...and things could get dangerous from here.

"I'm thirsty...and the soda won't open!" A compelling pout. "Can you help? _Please?_ "

Sesshoumaru seemed the least inclined person to do so at the moment, if that sleep-hazed glance from her to the plastic container said anything. As intent on his goals as he usually was, even _he_ was probably loathe to lift a claw to help after studying for two days straight for their exams.

"What is in for me if I assist you now?"

Kagome pondered for a bit, nibbling on her lower lip in a way that was giving him entirely too many ideas.

"We'll get to put the sugar to good use?"

His hand moved so fast, it was a mere blur for her untrained eyes...safe to say that a moment later, Kagome was sporting a cheerful grin and a decapitated bottle that, had it been alive, would've already met its untimely end.

Sesshoumaru's eyes were bright and golden and his voice husky.

"You have one minute. I suggest you make good use of it."


End file.
